Help
by Kaeera
Summary: You always think that a subway is safe....until something terrible happens - centers around Nosedive (*Finished*).
1. Always too late

Help

>   

> 
> _The tv-serie 'Mighty Ducks' doesn't belong to me....if it did, there would be more dramatic things....especially with Nosedive*sniff*...just love that!_   

> 
> _Ayoa! This is my first Mighty Duck fic, so please don't be to hard with me. And English isn't my first language, so there sure will be some mistakes - I'm sorry for that but I can't change it since I like to spend my time during English lessons in writing, drawing or sleeping._   
_I haven't watched much of Mighty Ducks, and maybe I got some names wrong...or maybe the German names for the characters are different than the English one, I don't know._   
_One last thing: I never knew which word I should use: subway or underground. We learn both in school, but which one does fit? I hate it! Maybe you can tell me what you use!(....le métro....hehehe)._

  
  


> > > > > > > > > > > **Help**   
__
>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>> _ by Kaeera_
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> _It's so dark...._
> 
> _What happened? I'm alone.._
> 
> _And it hurts so much. I remember....I remember that I wanted to go to the city centre...._
> 
> _I'm afraid...._
> 
> _Help?_
> 
> _Help..._   

> 
> It was a normal day. It's always a normal day. I mean, you never start with: It was a very strange day – No, it was a normal day. Normal..... what's normal? Nothing when you are far away from your home, stuck on a planet with aliens...   
But they call you an alien only because you are a duck.   
I got used to it, and found some friends. This planet has comics, so it isn't that bad.   
Normal days – normal teenager days are full of school, hanging around, eating pizza....despite of the school thing I enjoy doing all this.   
So this day, too.   
I went to the city by the subway. It took me a long time convincing my overprotective brother that it's really not dangerous to take the subway - alone. Hey, I am seventeen, and I am a tough duck, so what should happen? I only wanted to have fun – all this fighting is so nerving with the time! 
> 
> _Now I would prefer fighting instead of this!_
> 
> Oh yeah, it was great. I met my friends and we ate hamburgers and talked – ya know, all the stuff you talk. Nothing important.   
I was laughing a lot. I love laughing, it's much better than being serious. Serious people are sooooooo boring. They watch you with this What-are-you-doing-kid-look.   
Duke does that very often, and even Wing. I can't stand that. I am not a little kid!! 
> 
> _But right now I wish that someone would be there...watching me, even telling me what a idiot I am....if only someone will help me...support me...._
> 
> _But there's nobody._
> 
> I am the youngest of the group, I know. And I can understand that they feel responsible.   
But not that much!   
Anyway, I was going home, backpack full of sweets and comics. The subway train was empty, only about three or four people.   
I remember that I was very proud to reach the train in time. Normally I am always too late. But not this time.__
> 
> _Maybe the first time in my life, and even then I didn't manage it....What a failure am I?___
> 
> Then came the crash. 
> 
> _It wasn't my fault that I am too late....or?_   
_I was in time..._
> 
> I hate subway trains. It' s so dark outside of the window, and you only see a wall. 
> 
> The crash was horrible. 
> 
> I remember the loud noise..._.squeeeeeek!_   
I fell off my seat and rolled over the floor.   
Then the lights went out. and someone was screaming.   
It took me a minute or so to notice that it was me, who was creaming. 
> 
> The train just didn't stop – glass was shattering, metal pieces flying all around, some of them hitting me. And this incredible loud noise – screams of other people, my screams, the harsh sound of metal on metal... 
> 
> _Even now I can hear it in my ears..._
> 
> I was crying of fear, screaming of horror and yelling for help, all at the same time. 
> 
> _But nobody heard me...___
> 
> _Nobody could hear me..._
> 
> Silence. 
> 
> The silence was so sudden that I immediately stopped my screaming.   
And listened. 
> 
> No noise. 
> 
> No screams. 
> 
> Only my breathing... 
> 
> _I was alone....___
> 
> _...dark...___
> 
> _....alone..._
> 
> Help!   
  
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  

> 
> Wildwing was furious. What the hell did Nosedive think? He promised to be at home at 8 O'clock in the evening, and now it was 9.30!   
They had a game tomorrow.   
Wing looked down on his hands and sighed. It was really hard to have a teen as brother.   
He had to play the role of mother and father, and often though he that he wasn't very good at it. Okay, Dive had always been a very rebellious, which made him so strong, but he was still a kid. Unfortunately he didn't think like that.   
But how can you accept someone as an adult who spends his time in playing tricks on Mallory? Or who prefers reading comics instead of practising? 
> 
> No, it wasn't easy to have a little brother. 
> 
> Duke entered the room. "Hey, Wing, what's up?" 
> 
> "Dive.", Wing replied angrily and glanced to the wall. 
> 
> "He's too late?" 
> 
> "He's damn too late, and I will sure that he will regret that!", he slammed his fist on the table. "He's always too late, he can't continue like that!" 
> 
> "Relax", Duke said and took a chair to sit down. "He's a teen. Have you been better at his age?" 
> 
> Wing closed his eyes tiredly. "I don't know. Maybe a little...but Dive exaggerates it. He is so...difficult!" He sighed again. "I wish that I could hive him more freedom, but I am responsible. And we aren't on a holiday trip, he has to understand that." 
> 
> Duke nodded. "Sure. But sometimes I am really happy that he doesn't. Having a rebellious teen around me – a teen who's never serious, who can make you laughing and who can make you angry – gives our life a touch of normal, don't you think so?" 
> 
> "Yeah!", Wildwing laughed and stood up, "And I don't know what I would do if Dive had been hurt...I love him more than everything on the world, and he still can drive me crazy!" 
> 
> "Same with me!", Duke smiled, and they both left the room.   
  
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  

> 
> _Alone....alone.....alone.....alone.....alone....._
> 
> The words were echoing in my head. 
> 
> _Pain...ow, it hurt..._
> 
> Maybe I have been unconsciousness for some time. I don't know how long.   
When I opened my eyes, it was dark.   
First I didn't realise what had happened – and then the memory hit me.   
The subway!   
The crash!   
The screams!   
And the fear!   
Oh my god...   
When I moved, I felt the pain. It seemed to come from everywhere, but after a time I could locate it.   
Right leg, right hand, head and stomach.   
I got used to the pain in the leg, but this headache was horrible! As if little bombs were exploding right behind my eyes. Horrible! 
> 
> _And the fear...the fear of the darkness..._
> 
> It reminded me of something which happened long time ago....on Puckworld....something I thought I forgot.... 
> 
> _Wildwing and my parents were just leaving the house, and left my 9-year-old self alone at home. I had been so proud – first time they trust me, first time they didn't let me stay with a baby-sitter._   
_After they had gone, I went into the kitchen, made some popcorn and placed myself in front of the tv. Finally watching tv all the day without my parents around, that would be fun._   
_But after a hour or so I got bored and started to think of a good game I could play. I wasn't allowed to leave the house – I often broke rules, but I didn't want this time. So I invented a kind of a treasure search in our house._   
_The treasure was in the cellar._   
_The door of the cellar was big and made of metal._   
_I could open it with effort._   
_But after I entered I heard a big BANG - I whirled around only for noticing that the door was....closed. First I wasn't frightened. It was all part of the game._   
_Then I realised that there was no way out of the cellar – the windows were to small, and to my shock I couldn't open the door from inside!_   
_This was the point I started to feel scared._   
_The cellar was cold, wet and, the most terrible, dark._   
_Very dark._   
_Such a darkness where eyes seem to be everywhere...your fantasy invents cruelly monsters who wanna kill you, and it seems that there are strange noises...._   
_Suddenly I didn't feel proud any more. I just wished that my parents and my brother would come back soon and free me._   
_But they didn't._   
_Time passed....and passed..._   
_It was now so cold that I was really freezing....couldn't sense my fingers anymore!_   
_My parents didn't come home this night. They came home the next morning._   
_There had been an accident on the street, so that they had to stay in a motel until it was cleared._   
_And I stayed in this dark cellar the whole night._   
_It was horrible._   
_Years after this incident I still had nightmares. Pictures of monsters who are hunting you. Screams which nobody can hear. And, as the worst, the darkness which is so heavy that you can't breath....you try it but you can't....your vision gets blurry and it hurts like hell....nobody there to help you._   
_Alone._   
_Panicked._
> 
> Like now. It's the same situation.   
Nobody's here to help me...   
I'm hurt....Wildwing, please come   
I'm afraid...   
I beg you for help...   

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   

> 
> At home, Wing was watching impatiently the clock. 'Damn Nosedive', he thought angry, 'When do you think of coming back?'   
While waiting he could hear the noises of the movie Mallory was watching. It seemed as if the others wouldn't be affected – or worried – by Nosedives missing.   
Nope, they all felt somehow relieved to have some free-time. Even when it gives life a 'touch of normal' – teens can be nerving. Especially teens like Dive!   
Wing had to smile when he remembered Dives last trick. He had manage it to put gel into Mallory's shoes.   
She, as the hot-tempered person, chased him through the whole building after she put her feet into the shoes. Unfortunately the gel was sliding, so that she crashed into Duke with full power. They both started yelling and Dive disappeared, still laughing.   
She had been mad with him for days!   
That's how it was with Dive. No time for relaxing.   
Wing's smile widened when he thought of some scenes he had been very proud of his brother. Dive had his good side, for example he was the one who never gave up.   
Always a smart comment, always making fun of the enemies even when the situation is hopeless. Never loosing hope, never giving up.   
The kid was smart. 
> 
> How bad that he spent his time in reading comics and playing tricks.   
'What am I thinking?', Wing mentally slapped himself: 'Dive earns his childhood. He shall enjoy it as long as he can, even when it is (very) nerving!' 
> 
> But that didn't change the fact that his brother didn't return – and now it was 10.30! 
> 
> A light feeling of worry came over Wildwing. What if something happened? 
> 
> Maybe he should call the police? 
> 
> No, Nosedive wasn't so stupid to let something happen to him. And Wing didn't trust the human police. 
> 
> Dive surely was hanging around and forgetting the time. 
> 
> Probably.   

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   

> 
> _Help..._
> 
> _Why does nobody answer? There are other people here, not?_
> 
> _But what if they are - dead?_
> 
> _Then I am....alone_
> 
> _Again..._
> 
> _No, please not! Somebody has to help me! Oh please...._
> 
> _help...._
> 
> _HELP!_   
  

> 
> **To be continued....**   
****   
****   
**** ****
> 
> _And, what do you think about it? Shall I continue?_   
_You can always mail me under **dragonbeing@hotmail.com**___
> 
> _:) Kaeera___
> 
> _**PapillonStar**(maybe you read this): Your stories are great!!!*jumps up and down* I LOVE them!!!_   
_Just had to write it down*nods seriously* Jaja...._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Little brother, where are you?

Help_2

> __ __
> 
> _*wipes her eyes* Thank you guys for all the reviews*sobs* I was so happy! I thought that this story was bad and then so many people write so many reviews!*cries even harder*_   
_Okay. The Second Chapter*smiles* I finally wrote it. The weather was just to nice and my bike was calling me...*runs to her bike*...so it took me some time until I finally settled down in front of my computer!___
> 
> _I changed between Wing's and Dive's POW, so don't be confused. It was easier to write, for me as a non-native-English speaking person(can you say that? Never Mind.)_   
_And I decided to use subway. Sounds better. What else?*scratches head* Mighty Ducks belong to somebody else..._   
  
  
****   
**** ****
> 
> ** Help******
> 
> _by Kaeera_   
__   
  
  
  

> 
> **Second chapter:**   
****   
**** ****
> 
> **Little brother, where are you?**   
  

> 
> I hate myself for worrying. But I can't change it. I am the big brother. Sometimes I wonder whether I ever be hardened enough to stay cool in such a situation.   
It's just the fact that I couldn't live anymore if something happened to Dive.   
He's the only one who's left of my family.   
Sometimes – no, very often – I wish that I could be as young as Nosedive. When you are a teen, you take things more relaxed.   
Dive is facing so many problems a teen shouldn't have to face – he's far away from home, he has to fight, and then the memory of the war which is hunting you every night....even me.   
And through this he managed it to keep his open mind and his lively attitude.
> 
> Which won't prevent me from doing terrible things to him when he comes home.
> 
> I bet that he is somewhere in the city, reading a comics and eating tacos. He seems never to think that people may worry about him. Perhaps because he doesn't worry himself?   
Don't know.
> 
> What's so interesting about these comics books, anyway?   
In my opinion, they are boring.
> 
> But well. That's Dives thing.
> 
> Shouldn't start arguing in that point. It isn't worth arguing with pigheaded little Nosedive.   
He will drive you crazy!
> 
> So, where is he???   
  
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  

> 
> _Okay, okay....I don't panic....it's dark, but I don't mind it..._   
_I'm strong! It's just darkness....you see, they will sure come to rescue you. Soon._   
_So, stay calm and ignore the pain...___
> 
> _I couldn't...I just couldn't._
> 
> My head....it hurt so bad. I could feel the blood trickling down my face. It was so warm...   
And I couldn't stop it.   
A voice deep inside of me told me that it is definitely not good when your head was bleeding like that....but it was better to ignore it.   
Wildwing would rescue me. He was my big brother. He had the mask. And he was the leader of the Mighty Ducks.
> 
> _But even Wildwing can fail....._
> 
> Bitter, sarcastic thoughts were wandering through my mind. I really wanted to be at home in time! I was so proud when I reached the subway train.   
Maybe I should accept it that I am a person – a duck – who always comes too late.
> 
> _What a looser...._
> 
> Slowly I rested my head against the wall. What happened to the other people? Were they....dead?   
I shuddered...Alone and hurt in a dark wagon with some corpses...__
> 
> _Don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic....___
> 
> _Stay calm....you are strong you are strong you can live through that I know it you are strong stay calm don't panic you will manage this you can do it....___
> 
> _I CAN'T!!!!_
> 
> I was frightened like hell. Couldn't I do something?   
This was the moment I slapped myself for forgetting my new mobile phone at the Pond.   
But well, it wouldn't have worked anyway.
> 
> I began to count the minutes....when would the others have noticed that I wasn't – like usually – too late?   
And, most important question, would they notice it before it was too late?
> 
> _What when you will die here?___
> 
> _Alone?___
> 
> _Scared?___
> 
> _Hurt?___
> 
> _What when you will die in this darkness? What when they never come? What when they...forgot...about you?_
> 
> No, I didn't want to die! I was too young!
> 
> I tried to contact my big brother mentally – normally I didn't believe to such nonsense, but in situations like this you grab every piece of hope you can get.
> 
> Unfortunately, it didn't work.
> 
> And help didn't come.....   
  
  
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  

> 
> "Maybe I should call the police.", I said and watched the clock. Midnight. Nosedive had never been_ that_ late.
> 
> "Human police?", Mallory snorted. "I don't trust them. The only things they can do is eating donuts!"
> 
> "Yeah, but we can't sit here and do nothing.", Duke pointed out.
> 
> I watched the faces of my team-mates. Mallory seemed to be very angry. For she, Nosedives attitude to the time was just horrible and annoying. Duke was worried like me, even if he tried to cover it. Grin, like always, stayed calm. "My friend, did you try to contact Nosedive?"
> 
> "Sure.", I buried my face in my hands. "But he forgot his mobile phone."
> 
> _Little brother, where are you?_
> 
> "In my opinion it would be the best if we contact the police.", Tanya suggested, "I mean, even when they are as lazy as Mallory describes it, they are usually the first ones who get new information."
> 
> "I think it's too early for that. Our little friends may be just enjoying some joys of teenager life. Let us wait little more, then we can search him."
> 
> I nodded. That would be really the best.
> 
> "Let's see if we can get some sleep.", I rubbed my eyes tiredly. When I left the room, I could hear Mallory who mumbled angrily: "When I catch this little brat....".
> 
> Mallory and Nosedive....are there more extreme opposites?
> 
> No wonder that they always quarrel and fight. Okay, everybody fights with Nosedive from time to time. Hey, you would be angry, too, if someone puts his stinky socks in your room – and you wonder what the hell smells so bad!   
  
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  

> 
> How long had I been in this train? Hours? Days? Or just minutes?   
I didn't know it. Sometimes I fell unconscious, but never for long. Although I didn't have a clock to control it.   
With the time I preferred it to 'sleep'. Because when I woke up, the pain came. And the fear. And , as the most terrible thing, the thoughts.   
You couldn't do different things than thinking.   
Sometimes I yelled for help, but my voice was cracky and too soft. And I didn't believe anymore that the other people were alive. I was alone.   
And my only hope was it that my team-mates came to rescue me.   
What did take them this long?   
Didn't they miss me?__
> 
> _What if they don't miss me? As the jerk I can be, they may be happy about my death...._
> 
> No, Wildwing would never do that! He was my brother, he had always protected me!
> 
> _Maybe he protected me enough..._
> 
> _And the others....for them I am just the fifth wheel. They don't need me. They can fight better without me....or?_
> 
> No. I had to stop this thinking.   
It was driving me mad. What the hell happened to me?
> 
> "I.HATE.THIS.DAY!", I yelled and regretted it immediately when a coughing fit shook my damaged body. In my mouth I could taste the bitter smell of blood.
> 
> I was dying...I was dying and nobody would come to help me!
> 
> HELP!   
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  

> 
> "Wildwing, did you hear the news?"
> 
> I jerked up and watched a breathless Duke who was standing in the door of my room. I looked around. What the....Did I sleep?   
I glanced at the clock. 01.47   
And Nosedive wasn't at home yet...
> 
> "What news?", I asked while standing up.
> 
> "In the city....an accident...with a subway train.", Duke said panting, "There was a gas explosion and a tunnel crashed....the train slammed the rocks! And the rescue teams are unable to reach it because of the instability of the tunnel!"
> 
> I stared at him in shock. "You won't tell me that Nosedive is in this train, not?"
> 
> "Well....", he looked down to the ground.
> 
> "Duke, tell me!", I yelled and shook him.
> 
> "Okay, okay!", I saw the sad and worried look in his eyes and immediately know the answer. "Dive would have taken this train if he wanted to be here in time....Tanya checked the video cameras of the station and saw how dive entered the train....5 minutes before the explosion."
> 
> Silence.
> 
> "No", I whispered.
> 
> Nosedive....little brother...please don't be dead!
> 
> You couldn't....
> 
> "Do the others know about this?", I shouted and rushed to the door.
> 
> "Grin and Tanya do know...", Duke replied and tried to follow me.
> 
> "Okay, contact Mallory and tell her that we will meet in 10 minutes. We have to check if Nosedive is in this train, and if he is, we have to rescue him as fast as possible!"
> 
> Duke nodded and ran into the opposite direction. I watched my clock. 01.52 o'clock.   
Nosedive was supposed to be at home at 8 o'clock – that meant he was in this train for nearly 6 hours! Hurt, alone, frightened....
> 
> I prayed that Nosedive wasn't in this train, that my lil' bro was just too late, like always....that he would enter the next minutes and tell me that he had found some   
new interesting comics....
> 
> But deep inside I knew that this wasn't true. Nosedive would never be this late. One hour okay. Sometimes 2 hours. But 6 hours? No.
> 
> And I had been mad with him! What if he was dead?   
Then my last words to him would have been: "Come back at 8 o'clock, and don't be too late!"   
Horrible thought.   
No, Nosedive couldn't be dead! He was strong!   
Not, little brother? You are the strongest! You managed so many things! You will manage this one, too! I am sure! And help is coming....you will manage this
> 
> Hopefully....   
  

> 
> * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  

> 
> Y_ou are a looser....___
> 
> _Nobody cares for you...___
> 
> _Wildwing, he wouldn't protect you if you wasn't his brother. You are a jerk, an idiot, a clown.___
> 
> _Maybe it would be better when you died...___
> 
> _Looser...___
> 
> _Look at you – sitting in the darkness and crying like a baby. And you want to be a member of the Mighty Ducks?___
> 
> _See it, Dive, you just don't earn it!___
> 
> _Without your brother you would have died on Puckworld!___
> 
> _There was nothing you managed on your own – without crashing things and making jokes.___
> 
> _Hell, they others won't search you.___
> 
> _So, die.___
> 
> _Die in peace.___
> 
> _That the others will never be bothered by you again.___
> 
> _And help will never come...._   
__   
__ __
> 
> **To be continued...**   
****   
****   
****   
__ __
> 
> _And if you have suggestions how I should continue, then please write me! Either in your review or in a mail(**dragonbeing@hotmail.com**). And feel free to write (constructive) criticism - I am thankful for everything which helps me to improve my stories!_   
_Thanks for reading!!*waves*_
> 
> _;-) Kaeera_   
__   
__   
__


	3. Pain is supposed to be an illusion...

Help_3 **** ****

**Notes: **Okay, okay, a really BIG sorry for the delay...I feel really guilty for letting your guys waiting like this*hides in a corner* But I have my excuses! First I was away for two weeks, had to take care of 12 kids in a summer camp, then I had sort of a writers block AND ff.net was down....okay, lame excuse, I know. Just remember that I am German and it is quite difficult for me to write in English.   
Okay, to the chapter: I personally think it isn't that good...there will be more chapters. I used Duke's POV this time, and ,of course, Nosedive's. Hope you aren't confused because I switch the POVs so often, I tried it out, wanted to know which works the best!   
And a HUGE thank you for all the reviews! You don't know how you encourage me*sniff* And I am really sorry for the cliffhangers - seems that they like me, they can be found in many stories of me*sighs*   
What else? Mighty Ducks don't belong to me, but I think that's clear. So. Now, read the story!

:) Kaeera

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

> > > > > > > > > > > ****

  
****   
****   
**** ****

**HELP** _ by Kaeera_   


> > > > > > > **CHAPTER THREE:**   


**Pain is supposed to be an illusion...**   
  
__   
__ ____

_It hurts...___

_Hell, it hurts...___

_Is this dying? I don't wanna die...___

_But the pain is too big...___

_I can feel the blood___

_I can smell it___

_I can see it.___

_And it's frightening me..._   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**~Duke~**   


I guess it was the most horrible moment in my life. To bring Wildwing the bad news. Hell, I know how strong the bonding between the two is, even when they didn't show it very often.   
I was scared, too. Scared that the kid might be dead, that I would never again hear his voice or his jokes!   
Scared to loose a member of the team which is my family now.

I was always a loner – as a thief you don't have that many friends, ya know. And you never can trust anybody.   
But here, I have my friends, and I know that I can trust them with my life! Even the kid, so lazy he may be. It was a new experience for me, and I enjoy it.

You know, there is a difference if you fight alone or with a good team. With the team, you can discuss the problem, you can lighten the mood with jokes or you can yell because someone made a mistake.   
It isn't that easy to lighten your own mood. Okay, you could tell a joke, but I know all my jokes, so what use?

A member was in danger and we had to rescue him. As fast as possible.

After Wildwing realised the news, he immediately ordered everybody to Drake 1 and told us that we were going to the subway station, looking if we could help and if we could locate Nosedive. Everybody was as worried as me. Mallory clenched her teeth, Tanya was babbling senseless stuff and grin just staring.   
Wildwing himself had this stony look on his face, which always appeared when he hides strong emotions. I knew how he felt. And I wanted to pat him on his shoulders, but I knew that he wouldn't let me. There was no time.   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
__   
__ __

_Okay, remember buddy, pain is just an illusion, like good ol'Grin always says.___

_Yeah. And turtles can fly.___

_It HURTS! Everytime when I breath, it hurts!___

_I can't stop breathing, not? I mean, then I would die. People normally die when they don't breath. That's reality, man!___

_But the death might be better than this suffering. The others won't come, and it hurts.___

_It's dark, and I am afraid of the darkness. I never told it anyone.___

_Wildwing knows, but he thinks that I have grown out of it.___

_Wrong, loved brother, very wrong.___

_Do you know what I feel when there is no light? Or when these nightmares are hunting me?_   
_Do you ever ask why I sleep that late, or why I have huge black rings under my eyes?___

_Nope. You say that it is because I read so many comics in the evening. That I should go to bed earlier.___

_Wrong again, dear brother.___

_I read many comics, and I stay awake in the night, but guess why?_   
_I am frightened of sleeping!___

_Because with the sleep, the nightmares come!___

_And the darkness.___

_But it's not your fault. I never told you. And I never will. This is a thing which I can – must – handle on my own.___

_Just sometimes I wish that you could come and give me a hug. A small one. A short one._   
_No, I am strong. I don't need hugs._   
_I have to be strong when I wanna be a member of the Mighty Ducks.___

_So I don't tell. And cry in the night._   
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**~Duke~**   
  


We reached the station 15 minutes later. Everybody was in a big hurry there. People standing outside and crying. Reporter searching for someone who could give them a statement. Policemen trying to find a solution. Doctors waiting for the injured persons.

There were trying to get through to the trapped train, but it was very difficult. And we couldn't help either. The Mighty Ducks, the heroes of Anaheim, just stood there, watching, with worried and tired faces.   
I wanted to laugh sarcastically, but I failed. Didn't feel like laughing.   
I felt so wrong there...I wanted to do something, wanted to help...anything but standing here and waiting.   
Waiting and muttering the same sentence over and over again:

"He can't be dead he can't be dead he can't be dead...."

Nosedive, I have never been very friendly to you...first I thought that you would be a fool, that we would fail because of you.   
I was right, you were a fool, but you never failed as long as I know you.   
And with your light-hearted attitude you made us feel a lot better – it made us feel like at home. It let us forgot that we were on a 'wrong' planet, maybe unable to see home ever again.   
Okay, your teeny actions were annoying, and sometimes I wished that I – somehow – could stop your babbling.   
But deep in my heart I liked you.   
And I was proud to have you in the team – and as a friend.

I never told you, indeed. The thought that you died and I've been never able to tell you that you aren't that worthless I called you so often is nagging into my mind.   
Everybody cares for you. Even the great thief Duke.   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


  
The room was grey.   
Very grey.   
It seemed as if every color had disappeared.   
Nosedive looked around. He didn't like this room. It frightened him.   
He wished that he'd be at home, at the Pond, where he could be with the others...

Slowly, he remembered what had happened.

The subway.

The accident.

The injuries....injuries?

He checked his body. No bruise, no pain, no blood. How...

He was dreaming. Dreaming....not a nice dream. But maybe better than waking up.

If he woke up, the pain would return. Terrible pain. And he would be alone.   
The young duck shuddered as he remembered the dark subway wagon.

Slowly, he settled down and glanced at his surroundings. Noting familiar. And empty room, a chair, a small table, no window.

A prison.

Sighing he decided that the only thing he could do was to wait. Wait until he woke up...Wait until the others...

He jerked up. Someone had entered the room. The shadow was very vague at first, and Nosedive wasn't sure, but then the person stepped into the dim light.   
It was Wildwing.

Dive gasped of surprise and happiness. "Wildwing! It took you much time to come to rescue me...hell, I am so happy to see that stupid face of yours..."

His babbling was interrupted by an icy glance of his older brother. "Ehm...bro?", the younger duck asked frightened. "Can we go home now? It's quite uncomfortable, ya know, and I am deadly tired, so please..."

"You won't go home."

Nosedive blinked. "What? But bro', you can't leave me here – can you? Hey I know it wasn't nice of me to paint you underwear pink, but I swear I'll buy you new one, okay?"

"You won't go home. You stay here."

The huge figure of his brother turned around and walked towards the door. Dive shuddered. Was this his brother? His brother had never been that nasty...he could always trust him, not? Even when he made his jokes, he still could trust his brothers, he still could feel that he would always be there to help his little baby brother.   
But not now.   
He wanted to yell after him, wanted to ask what was wrong, wanted to listen to his brother when he said: "Stay calm, we'll help you."   
But he couldn't. This icy glare had shown more than the harsh words. The cold in it was unusual for Wildwing. So very unusual – and yet he was sure that it was Wildwing.   
And that this glare was only for him....

What if he made too many jokes?

What if his brother wouldn't help anymore?

_But did your brother help you all the time?_

Of course, he thought, always. He had been there for me.

_Really?_

Yes.

_And your nightmares? Did he help you with them? Did he even know?_

No, but I didn't tell...he couldn't know!

_But he was supposed to know it – he is your big brother. He should care for you._

He cares for me!

_The fact that he doesn't help you shows that he cares for you?_

....

_So you realise it....___

_Nobody cares.___

_Nobody will come!_   
__   
__   
__ __

**To be continued...**   
****   
****   
****   
__   
__ __

_Still no rescue this time, but I promise it will come! Hopefully in the next chapter*smiles*_   
_Do you notice how depressed he becomes with the time?*shudders* My poor Nosedive!_   
_And it will be even more angsty! Just think of the grey room....*laughs evily*___

_See ya Kaeera_   
__   
****   
****


	4. Grey in Grey

Help_4

> __   
__ __
> 
> _Chapter 4! Finally! I hurried, extra for you, PapillonStar!!!! Actually, I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer than the others, but I failed because I wanted to have it ready! >._   
_Not much to say about it...more things with the mysterious grey room..._   
_This time Malloriy's POV, I hope I caught her character right. And again, hope you won't be confused because of my switching between Nosedive and Mallory! (uhh, I hope really many things, not? Well, hope you like this!*smiles*)_   
  
  

>
>> > > > > > > > > > ****
> 
> ****
> 
> ** Help******
> 
> _by Kaeera_

  
****

**CHAPTER 4**

> > > > > > > > > > **Grey in Grey**   
  
  
  
****

**~Mallory~**

I hated it! Waiting...that's so...useless! I am used to doing something, to fight, to work – but standing around and watching other people work, helpless and worried was slowly destroying the last bit of nerves I had kept.   
And yes! I was worried. I didn't wanted to show it....but I was frightened like hell. I mean, even when this kid is stubborn and annoying and mad and loud and....even then I like him.   
Although I would never tell him that – his ego would become more larger than it is now, and believe me, that's large enough! I don't know why this kid is always playing his pranks on me – maybe because I am a hot-tempered person? Dunno.   
I think everybody would be hot-tempered if he found out that somebody had put disgusting worms into his shoes – and that he stepped into it, right now.   
That happened this morning, and I remembered how I yelled at him.   
  
__

_Flashback___

_Nosedive was walking down the corridor, humming a soft melody. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a loud scream. "NOSEDIIIIIIVE!!!!!!"_   
_The young duck smiled and muttered: "Ahh, sweet voices of singing birds in the morning...", then he started to run, because a fuming Mallory stomped up the corridor._   
_"Take it easy, Mal!", he yelled back, grinning wildly, "Just a little fun in the morning!"_   
_Mallory, in opposite, didn't seem to take it easy: "NOSEDIVE! I could kill you! What do you think, to put these worms in my shoes?? I DON'T THINK THAT'S FUNNY!"_   
_"Oh it is!", Nosedive giggled, "you just aren't a humorous person!"_   
_With a look in the eyes of the redhead, he realised that it was time to leave – as fast as possible._   
_"WAAAAAAAAHHHH!", he cried, while fleeing hastily, "I think I should better visit Mookie and Trash!"_   
_"You coward!!! Come here!", Mallory stormed through the Pond, but her victim had already disappeared._   
_"Nosedive.", she said angrily, "Sometimes I wonder why you have to be in this team...such a fool! He is totally useless."_   
_With these words she disappeared back to her room. Before she closed the door, she could hear an insulted Nosedive insisting: "I am not useless!', but she didn't care.___

_End Flashback_   
  
  


I didn't mean to yell like that. I was just mad...I hope he didn't take it seriously!   
He's not useless – okay, sometimes, but he has his good sides, too...and he's a good fighter, although is a kid.   
I often forgot that. Forgot that he had his abilities. Forgot that he had feelings, too...I hurt him often, sometimes without knowing, most time without caring.   
Well, I am warrior. And in war, there's no place for feelings.   
If you care too much for somebody, it will destroy you if he dies – and death is everywhere in war. I experienced that way too often.   
One of the many reasons why I joined Canard. I wanted that other girls had the chance to grow up without being frightened that the ones they care for might be killed.

Sometimes – no, very often – I wondered how Nosedive managed all this. Being 17 and stuck in a different dimension. Being a teenager, unable to date because you are on a planet full of aliens. Being a warrior even when you are still a kid.   
Nosedive was still Nosedive, it didn't mind what happened. He stayed the rebellious, stubborn teenager due all the fights. I admired that.

I was lost in my thoughts, so I missed the screams, until Duke shook me. "What?", I jerked up and looked around. Everybody seemed to be very excited, and a quick glance on my team-mates faces showed me a little bit hope – which hadn't been there the last time I watched.   
"They broke through, Mal!!", Duke yelled directly in my ear, "They've found a way! Dive will be rescued soon!"   
As I heard these News, I immediately brightened. It would be over soon.   
  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Nosedive was bored. The room was grey. The ceiling was grey. The floor was grey. Even his hands seemed to have changed the color – and were grey!   
He figured out that, if he stayed longer, he would get mad.   
About the hundredth time he tried the door, but it was still locked.   
And the image of his brother didn't leave him. So cold...   
He shuddered. What was wrong with him? This was only a dream, not?   
He knew that in the reality he was in a dark wagon, hurt, maybe dying.   
Yeah. But maybe the others did find him already? Maybe he was in the infirmary at the pond?   
Safe? With his friends and his brother? Not in the darkness anymore??

Impatiently he circled around. How could he wake up? Or, better question: could he wake up?   
One thing was clear: Waking up had something to do with this strange door! If he managed to open it, he would wake up. That easy.

Once again he tried to open it. But the grey door seemed as safe as a bank.   
"COME ON!", he yelled angrily and kicked it. Bad idea!   
He spent the next five minutes in clutching his teeth, cursing and hopping on one leg.

"This day couldn't get worth...", he muttered and settled down on the floor. "First you get hurt in a SUBWAY! No, not in a glorious battle, but in a subway....thousands of humans manage it to go by subway every morning AND THEY NEVER GET HURT!!!! So, why me?   
But no, it's not over with that – then you start having weird dreams in which your brother locks you in a room WITHOUT A REASON!!!!", he snorted and crossed the arms.   
"It could have been a better dream...I could have dreamt of Baywatch, or of comics...my god, even Barnie the Bear is much better than this! But no, I dream of my stupid brother and a grey room!"

He was still grumbling as the door opened with a soft 'clack'. A familiar figure entered.

Slowly, Nosedive turned his head. He gulped. Tried a smile. Failed.   
And stuttered finally: "M-Mallory!"   
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


**~Mallory~**

"Why does it take that long?", I fumed. Half an hour ago they broke through, and nothing more happened. A small team went inside – they didn't let us go. Hell, if I would be in there I would....would have no idea what to do next. I sighed.   
My attention was caught by Wildwing. The guy looked like hell. If it was a torture for me, what was it for him??? I knew that the two had a very strong bonding, unlike me.   
I never really cared for my mother and my father. How I said, I was a warrior.

Warriors don't care.

Suddenly some people yelled, and I could see them climbing out of the hole.

They were carrying a body.   
  
  


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


"Hey Mal!", Nosedive stammered. Why was he that frightened? Mallory was his team-mate...although she spent most time in chasing him, she was still a friend.   
This thought didn't help the young duck very much, he slowly shuffled backwards to a corner of the room, never leaving his eyes from Mallory.   
'I shouldn't be scared', he thought, 'What the heck is wrong with me?'   
To his surprise, he felt salty tears running down his cheeks.

"No smart comment?", Mallory snarled in a cold voice. She grinned slightly, and moved nearer.   
"Is the little boy frightened?"

Nosedive just shook his head. This eyes....the same cold stare as in Wildwings.   
He tried to breath calmly. 'Relax', he told himself. 'This is only a dream. Soon you will wake up'...   
"Oh yeah, a dream.", Mallory laughed, but it wasn't a happy laughter.   
The kid was shocked. Did she read his thoughts?   
"So tell me, little Nosedive", she continued, grinning nastily, "Why do you dream this stuff?"   
She circled around him. "If this is a dream, it's an invention of your brain. Why does your brain 'invent' such things? Or maybe...it doesn't invent is??? Think carefully..."

"STOP IT!", Nosedive yelled and close his eyes.

"You can't make me stop.", she sounded amused. "But I will leave – for now."

She opened the door. "One last thing.", she said and lowered her voice.

"You won't get out of here. We won't let you get out!"

Nosedive wrapped his arms around his body, afraid of the cold in this voice – and of the slight triumphant tone he had noticed, too.

"Why?, was the last thing he could bring out of his frozen lips.

The red-haired duck just stared at him and stated simply: "Because we don't need you. You are worthless. Useless. You have no use for the Mighty Ducks. In opposite, you are our weak point. So, you stay here. Forever!"

The door closed, and Nosedive was alone. Forever.

He buried his head in his hands and began to cry...   
  
  
  


**To be continued....**   
****   
****   
**** ****

_*sings* nanana....Oh, it gets sad, not? My poor Nosedive*sobs*...now I wanted to write the rescue in this chapter, but I still didn't manage it :-P_   
_Ach je. Maybe in the next?_   
****   



	5. The Rescue

Help_5

>   
__I managed the fifth chapter...*bows*...This was really really difficult...I think Grin is a little bit out of character(a VERY little bit*sweatdrops) but please forgive me...I am just a poor pupil who can't manage it to write in this style - considering that I am German and not English (how often do I say this???)   
__PapillonStar, now it's your turn - but I warn you: school starts soon so I won't be able to write much.   
__Oh yeah, I always make excuses, shouldn't do that. I'm stupid, I know*sighs*   
__Hey, maybe we could someday write a story together? That would be fun...let's see. Now, read the story!!!   
__(poor Nosedive, it isn't over yet!)   
__   

>
>> > > > > > > > > > ****
> 
> ** Help**   
_by Kaeera_

**CHAPTER 5**

> > > > > > > > > > ****
>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>> ** The Rescue**

  
  
  


**~Grin~**   
  


I remembered you....remembered how we had met the first time.   


Stood there and remembered. Watched the images in my head while we were waiting....waiting....waiting. I knew that this waiting drove the others mad. Especially Wildwing.   


Nosedive, did you ever realise how much you mean to your brother?   
How much you mean to me, as well?   


Our endless conversations about this tv-show...how was it called? Bernie the bear?   
It amused me...all the time. All the arguments you pointed out, only for convincing me that Bernie was a bear. First I couldn't understand why you had been so...enthusiastic about this. About a stupid show.   
Then I understood. It was your way of making conversation, your way of presenting yourself.   


This and many other things went through my head when they brought you.   
The young duck with the big mouth, the love for tacos and comics, who couldn't stand still for a minute....this duck lied on a stretcher, unconscious.   
The only color came from the blood which was drippling down your face, making the whole situation unreal, like a scene from a movie.   


I could hear the yells of my team-mates who were asking the doctors about your condition, could see Tanya who was checking you, could smell the blood...   
It didn't mean anything to me. I was...paralysed.   
I was strong – have been always – but this time I felt weak.   


Felt weak for you. Oh, how I wished it would be me lying on this stretcher. I could live with the pain. I would survive this. I was strong.   
But you? Even in your unconscious state I was able to recognise the lines of fear in your face. You, a teenager, a half kid...it was so unfair. Although you were one of the toughest teen I knew – hell, you survived things where others would collapse and cry – but you were still a teen. You should be able to hang around with other ducks, talking with them about your show and not with a big old guy like me...your only problems should be a fight with your parents because you didn't clean your room...._not this!_   


"Can we take him to the infirmary?", Wildwing asked Tanya, while I was still standing there.   
"I think we can do it....", Tanya said, "Would be better for him when he wakes up. The injuries are bad, but he will survive it. A broken leg, two broken rips, and a nasty head wound. He has lost a lot of blood, so he will be weak for a few days."   
Wildwing sighed relieved. "Guess I have to tell Phil that the Mighty Ducks won't be able to play hockey the next month..."   
Tanya chuckled: "He won't be very happy about this!" Mallory joined the two and kneeled down. "So he will be okay?", she asked in a very soft tone.   
Tanya's smile told more than thousand words. "Yeah."   
  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


A little grey duck in a little grey room....   
Nosedive was trembling. He didn't know exactly _why_ he was this frightened – it was as if his greatest fear had come true. The fear of being rejected.   
The fear of being abandoned.   


The fear of loneliness.   


Oh yes, although the stubborn teenager would never(ever) tell it anyone it was the true.   
The team was his family. Wildwing was his family. And without them life wasn't worth to live. He had once lost a family, back on Puckworld – he couldn't afford it to loose another.   
It was a different kind of loss which he suffered right now. His friends didn't die, didn't leave his world without a good-bye – no, they turned their backs to him, laughed about him, told him that they didn't want – and like – him.   
He was used to it. He was used to Mallory's yelling. He was used to Wildwing's harsh words.   


But he wasn't used to these icy glares, to these eyes which showed no love, which showed that every word was meant like it was said and was as honest as...honest something can be!   


He tried to persuade himself in repeating that everything was just a dream, a weird dream, okay, but only a dream---   


But there was the little nagging voice in his head, which told him over and over again: "There must be a reason that you dream this..."   


And he remembered Mallory's words: _"If this is a dream, it's an invention of your brain. Why does your brain 'invent' such things? Or maybe...it doesn't invent is??? Think carefully..."_   


Maybe he had sensed something all the time...all the time while he was playing pranks, was eating tacos and reading comics...   


The young duck realised that he had to leave this room very soon...or he would become insane and loose every trust and faith he had kept until now...which wasn't that much...   
  
__   
__ __

_"Can we take him to the infirmary?"_

What was that? Nosedive perked up. Wasn't this Wildwing?

_"So he will be okay?"_

Mallory? What were they talking about? Not about him – or?

_"Yeah."_

Tanya. Yup. He closed his eyes.   
Now he had reached the point. He heard voices – he was insane!   


"And this day started sooo good!", he groaned.   


Was this a dream? Was this reality? He didn't know...   
Once he knew, but that seemed years ago. Once he knew that his brother loved him, but this was an illusion...or maybe not?   
His brother had shown more than clearly that he hated him.   
No, hate wasn't the right word.   
He detested him!   
Thought that he wasn't worth it. He just DIDN'T CARE!   


Hate would be better. Dive could live with hatred. But not this cold I-don't-care-because-you-aren't-worth-it-attitude!   
And then again he searched the reason for that. Because he was a fool?   
Because he liked to play pranks?   
He always thought that the others liked that, that it amused them.   


"You really think so?", another icy voice questioned.   


Nosedive didn't need to turn around. He knew immediately who this guy was.   


"What do you want, Duke?", he asked as calmly as possible.   


"I just want to see you suffering...", he said, "You know, I have waited so long for this day to come...the day you finally break down, collapse, loose your disgusting self-confidence and stop making stupid jokes. And now I am enjoying this!"   


Nosedive continued staring at the wall.   


"Uh, what a frightening silence!", the Ex-thief stated and chuckled. "Doesn't little Nosedive know what to say? What a rare moment...we should save it in our memory..."   


"STOP IT!", the younger duck yelled, "Why can't you stay away? You have done enough...just LET ME IN PEACE!!"   


"Ah, sure, Master Nosedive!", Duke said in a sarcastic tone and bowed deeply, "I will leave if you wish...and you will stay. Forever."   
  
  
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
****   
**** ****

**~Grin~**

When we were driving home, I spent my time in watching the relieved smiles on the faces of my friends.   
It was over. The nightmare was over; Nosedive rescued and he would recover soon.   
If I had looked into a mirror, I would have seen the same stupid and relieved smile on my face. It was just...well, I can't describe it. All the feelings which were floating through my mind...it was too much.   
This few hours full of worry, hope and much more emotions were the most terrible in my life. And for the others, too.

It had showed us something.

It had showed us how precious life is.

And how easy it can be lost.   
We have had luck this time, we thought. Nosedive had luck.

But we were wrong.

Very wrong.

The time of worry wasn't over yet....

No, it had just begun!   
  
  
  


**To be continued....**   
****   
****   
__ __

_NYAHAHAHA! I am nasty, I know. Now he's rescued, but the torturing isn't over yet. Hey, this grey room must have a meaning, or?_   
_Bye Kaeera_   



	6. Shouldn't had let him go

Help_6

> _*jumps up and down* Thanks for all the reviews! LOVE YA! You have no idea how happy you make me with them....Special thanks to Ottercub and PapillonStar(who's stories are the best!)_   
_Phew...it took me quite a while to write this. I heard about the terrible events in the USA and it was really shocking me - not only me, whole Germany was shocked! We talked about it in school...*sighs* It's terrible, I can't find other words.___
> 
> _Okay, I'll let you read the story now. Tanya's part is a little bit short...sorry._   

>
>> > > > > > > > > > ****
> 
>   
**** ****
> 
> **Help**

_ by Kaeera_   
  
  


**CHAPTER 6**   
****   
**** ****

**Shouldn't had let him go**   
  
  
__

_What am I doing here? I don't know...Wildwing, what happens?_   
_I am frightened._   
_I want that you come to help me, like you always did when I was little._   
_But instead you laugh at me, make fun of me...are satisfied to know that I am here, that I am suffering because of you!_   
_Some parts of me are telling me that I should stop relying on you, that I am old enough to stand on my own feet...that you won't be there forever._   
_I always relied on you, bro. Trusted you. Trusted you with my life._   
_You go to hell? I follow. Like you would follow me._   
_Would have followed._   
_Seems that our bond has disappeared, and I didn't notice it. Maybe I could have prevent it...maybe – when I had shown more respect..._   
_But it's too late now._   
_But Wildwing, how can you forget that easily? All the wonderful memories back on Puckworld...How easy can you forget your love for your brother?_   
_You did love, I always knew._   
_But...not now._   
_What's this all? Where's the sense of it?_   
_It can't be reality...but it can't be a dream either, it's too real._   
_Maybe it's something I didn't want to think of...yet..._   
_Maybe it's...death???___

_I would laugh if I could. Laughing makes your life easier, ya know. That's my attitude. See always the positive. And make jokes about the negative things. It worked – it may not be the best of all attitudes, but it worked.___

_Until now.___

_What am I supposed to do? Why are you forcing me, brother?_   
_Are you forcing me?_   
_I have no idea.___

_My life has never been easy. But I managed it, somehow. When I was little, the other ducks laughed about me because I was so clumsy. I fell about every stone, every chair...everything. And it hurt._   
_I managed it because you helped me. Because you've been there, telling me to stand up, to try again. And I did._   
_I always try again – try it until it works. Give never up.___

_If you give up on something, that's....like being a looser. It doesn't mind how good or bad you are at something. Just don't give up._   
_Keep your hope.___

_Sentences which are marked in my brain. Sentences you told me once.___

_But now you are there, telling me things you would never tell...I think.___

_I don't know what to think! Why shall I stay here? My attitude hasn't changed, so has yours? You became stronger when Canard disappeared. You became a leader, and I must say, you are a good one. Better than Canard.___

_But does being stronger have something to do with rejecting me?___

_Why can things never been clear enough to see through?___

_.....___

_And why is this room grey?!!_   
__   
  


* * *   
  


**~Tanya~**   


"He's WHAT?", Wildwing yelled unbelieving. I could see the concern and pain in his eyes – and I knew that I wore the same expression on my face. Now everything seemed to be okay, and then...   
I sighed. "He's comatose, Wildwing. That means that I can't wake him up, and that he probably even can't wake up himself..."   
"No...", our leader said softly and stared at the younger duck, who was lying on a stretcher in the infirmary. Pale. Unmoving. So untypical for Nosedive!

I didn't want to tell him this! Hell, this was so unfair! Why the kid? Why this?   
And why couldn't I do something? I was supposed to be the genie – you search a solution? Ask Tanya, the walking book....But this time, the time I was needed the most, I failed. Failed miserably. Couldn't help the poor kid who was suffering...couldn't do _anything!_

I gulped. This was going to be difficult. "Ehm...that's not all...", I whispered, voice shaking.   
Wildwing closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears. "What else?", he asked, not looking in my eyes.   
"Well...maybe you know something about comas and so..it's like that...he might...uhm....kinda", I clutched my teeth, "He might die ,Wildwing."

That was it. I said it. The danger wasn't over, it was still there...

"Why?", Wildwing questioned simply. "Why in a coma?"

"I don't know Wildwing. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you, I wish I could do something, but...", my voice was trailing off, as I watched the face of our leader.   
A bunch of expression was written above his still young face – pain, worry, concern, guilt....It was hitting him really hard.   
We all have lost family members. But my bonding between my family had never been that strong like his.   
They were never showing it, of course.   
A reason which made our life pretty interesting.   
My brain failed as I tried to imagine a life without Nosedive. No pranks? No jokes?   
No old tacos in my lab? No comics on the floor? Unpossible! We couldn't loose a team-member, we had already lost Canard, and now Nosedive?

The youngest!

Your life begins with 17! And his might be over....

"He will make it!", Wildwing interrupted my thoughts. "He's strong. Has always been. He can do that!"

He was more trying to convince himself than me – but I understood. He, as a leader, had to take every hope...had to be strong for the sake of the team...for the sake of his brother.   
Poor Wildwing.   
Poor Nosedive.

"Even if he pulls through, there might be the danger of after-effects.", I warned him, feeling guilty to destroy his hopes, but knowing that it would be the best.   
"Many people who suffered through a coma lost their personality....they were totally apathetic, not speaking, not reacting. As if they were in coma again!   
They had to learn speaking , had to learn to touch people...but the younger the person is, the more harder it is for him to regain is personality."

"So, in short, ", Wildwing glared at me, "Even when he wakes up, there's a high danger that we have a walking ghost instead of a noisy and weird teenager??"

I nodded.

Wildwing put his head in his arms and sighed. "I knew that I shouldn't have let him go..."   
  


* * *   
  


" LEMME OUT! I WANNA GO HOME", Nosedive yelled and banged his fists against the closed window(which was, of course, grey).   
"YEAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGH!!!!", he stormed through the room and searched for something...useful! It was so unfair. In comics, the glorious heroes found always things they needed to escape...they had a bubble-gum and a pencil and WHOOP! the door was open and the wild battle against the bad guys began.

Heroes weren't supposed to be treated like little kids!

Gloomily, the young duck stared at the wall. He would write a letter to these comic authors...they shouldn't be allowed to write such illogical stuff...   
Now he regretted that he didn't read something more...useful! Like 'How to escape from a prison' or so. But he doubted if such books existed – maybe in the library of Duke L'Orange, but definitely not in the normal book store.

Hey – what was he thinking about? He would probably never come out again – yet write a letter to someone of the 'outside world'!

Tiredly he leaned his head against the cool glass of the windwo(grey).   
"I.Wanna.Go.Home.", he muttered under his breath, when suddenly his attention was caught by a movement – outside the window.

He blinked. There was something outside? He didn't see it before...or?

The scene became clearer, and soon Nosedive could recognise a familiar place – very familiar.

Puckworld.

This was his home – Puckworld! Boy, for how long...

It was a small park near his house...he remembered it exactly....Wildwing and he, they had always went there for playing ice-hockey. It was just the best place.

Now someone entered the area he could see from the window. Nosedive froze.

It was him! A younger version of the Nosedive everybody knew, but still him...

One part of his brain was telling him that something had to be very wrong with him...first a grey room, then an insane brother and now this! But the other part was telling him to watch, trying to convince him of the importance to pay attention....

Now the little duck skated on the ice, still a little bit unsure, but full of enthusiasm.

He managed two steps until he fell the first time. Then the second. And the third...   
Nosedive smiled. The kid didn't, and he liked that.   
There was nothing worse than giving up!

He wished that he could open the window, that he could join the childish play and the peaceful scene.

But destiny had different plans.   
  
  
  
****

**To be continued...**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

_Now I wrote everyone's POV....have to think how I'll continue it...hmmm....ah well, but first I have to practise a little bit - concert will be soon!___

_Kaeera_   
****   
****


	7. Broken Glass

Help_7

> *ducks her head* I am so sorry....sorry for torturing you guys like that...*ashamed* My chapters are always too short and I need so long to write them*sighs*   
Oh well. Maybe two more chapters and this thing will be done. I hope so. If not my muse comes with another weird idea(grey room....). BUT I TORTURE NOSEDIVE AS LONG AS I WANT*evil laughter* Just wanted to say that.   
Another things: I hope I got Wing's age right. He's 23, right? I hope so...if that's wrong, I am sorry, but I didn't watch that much MD and my brain is _bad_!   
This chapter is just about Wing and Dive, you won't see much of the other ducks in it. In fact, you won't see anything*coughs* Oh well. That's enough!   
****   
****   
****
>
>> > > > > > > > > > ****
> 
>   
**** ****
> 
> **Help**

_by Kaeera_ ****   
****   
**** ****

**CHAPTER 7**   
  
  


**Broken Glass**   
  
  


twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three....Wilwdwing was counting the panels on the ceiling. He couldn't sleep.   
He had sent the team to their rooms, but he himself couldn't find the force to stand up and leave his brother alone in the infirmary. Even if he _was_ tired...that tired that his eyelids dropped down every minute.   
The only sound in the room was the soft breathing of the younger duck. 'At least one good sign', Wing thought sarcastically 'He's still alive'.   
The word alive just didn't fit here. The duck on the stretcher had absolutely no similarity with his brother. First of all, he was not moving! Even in his sleep, Nosedive usually tossed around, mumbling senseless sentences like 'One Taco with banana dressing, please.' He _never_ lied still!

Then there was this look on his face Wildwing didn't like. This serious, frightened expression. As far as he remembered, Nosedive never had been really frightened. Okay, maybe he had been frightened, but he usually fought his fear with some jokes – and with action. In his opinion(and in Wing's, as well) the best way to fight against the fear was to do something.   
But this fear seemed to be different. Nosedive looked like a small kid who needed help. And help wasn't there. As powerful the mask was, it couldn't help the Wildwing to go into Dive's dreams. He was alone.

"Wildwing?"

He opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of Duke. "Oh.", he mumbled confused, "I must have fallen asleep."   
"You could use some rest as well!", Duke stated firmly and took a side glance towards the bed. "But I can't sleep either – not when he's like this!"

Wildwing rubbed his eyes. "The whole situation reminds me of something which happened long, long time ago..."   
He stared into the space. "When I was 15 years old, and my brother nine, my parents decided to go out with me. Nosedive stayed at home, alone. He was very proud – you should have seen his face, he was grinning all over, telling Mom and Dad not to come home too early...   
Well, the evening was nice, but when we went home the next morning, Dive was nowhere to be found! We shouted, yelled, screamed and searched the whole house – nothing. My parents were worried and I suggested to call the police.   
Then we heard a soft noise. It came from the cellar. We immediately rushed down, and really! Nosedive had locked himself in the small dark room. I don't know what he wanted there. But he was a wreck. Didn't say anything, didn't cry...this wasn't my lively brother anymore!   
After months, he finally came back to normal. But nightmares were still haunting him for a long time...."

Wildwing stood up and walked to the bed, stroking gently his brothers hair. "I don't want to loose him again like that..."

Duke followed him. "He's a tough kid, Wildwing. I am sure that he's strong enough to manage this!"   
"Do you really believe that or are you saying it to make me feel better?", Wildwing asked.   
There was no answer, and after a while he continued. "I know that Dive is strong. Very strong. But his only real fear was the darkness. And now it was the second tome that something that terrible happened to him. My God, he must have suffered with the pain, and then the fear...things which can break every will, even Dive's."

"Maybe.", Duke said softly, "Maybe you are right. Maybe he isn't strong enough – alone.   
But he isn't alone! We are here. We have to help him!"

Wildwing looked puzzled. "But how are we supposed to help if we can't reach him?"

"Well...", Duke smiled and pointed towards the bed, "How do you know that we can't reach him? There's the chance that he will hear us, in his dreams. We have to try, Wing.   
Just don't give up on your brother! He would never gave up, so do the same. Talk to him, show him that it's worth to come back and that there's nothing to be frightened of!"

The leader of the Mighty Ducks thought a while, glancing at the bed. "You know what, Duke?", he said and a little smile crossed his face. "I think that you're right."

"That's nothing new.", the other duck chuckled and patted on Wing's shoulder. "But now the first thing is to get some sleep!"   
  
  


* * *   
  
  


He didn't move. There was no reason to. If he only could open the window, could flee this place...Questions over questions were whirling around in his mind, but he couldn't find answers...

_Why was he here?_

It had to be a dream, and dreams are produced by your brain.

_Why didn't they like him anymore?_

He must have done something wrong...

_What did he do?_

Maybe too many jokes? He always thought that he cheered them up with it...especially his brother, who took everything way too serious...

_And when would this nightmare end?_

The most important question. Would life ever come back to normal? It was a nightmare. And it was the most realistic nightmare he had ever had.

But he had to do something, he realised. The situation wouldn't change, that was clear.   
He was alone, and he had to find the way out – alone.

His brother didn't help him? Okay. He didn't need help. He was strong enough to handle this! After all he was 17. He wasn't a kid anymore – even when the others treated him like this. Had treated him.   
No they treated him like a piece of gutter. Worthless!

Well. So he was worthless. Never mind. If they didn't need him, he didn't need them either. That easy. It was their fault after all. He would go away, and the Mighty Ducks would be horribly lost without their best player!

Some part of his mind tried to tell him that this was only his imagination – that this was a dream, like he had realised it before, and that with that the actions of his team-mates were just imagination, too, but he didn't listen.

Nosedive stood up, walking to the window, pressing his face against the cool glass.   
The scene hadn't changed. It was still the colourful contrast to his grey prison.

He had to do this, his confused mind decided, and he balled his fist. He swung back and hit the glass with all the power he could find. Again and again. Blood was dripping down his fingers, forming a dark pool on the floor, but he didn't care.   
The blood was also all over the window, giving the whole situation a very weird touch.

And the glass broke.

Shining little pieces flied around in the air, glittering in the sudden light of the sun.   
Each of them landed on the floor with a strange singing noise.

Nosedive closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air. He felt somehow relieved. As if he had reached a very important point.   
Ignoring the throbbing pain in his fist, he put the last pieces of glass out of the frame and let them fall on the floor, very satisfied when they shattered into more pieces.

Now he could hear the sounds from outside. The yells, the wind which was blowing...   
It had been really silent in this room, he realised and smiled. But that was past. Finally he was free and could go wherever he wanted to go.

Smiling even more, he put his foot on the frame, ready to jump out and leave this uncomfortable place.   
  
  


* * *   
  
  
__

_Why won't you come back?_   
_Do you know how we miss you, little brother? Have you any idea how much you mean to us – to me?_   
_Now I am sitting here, again, staring at your body. Somewhere deep inside this lifeless doll are you, Nosedive. Probably frightened, scared, crying..._   
_I talk to you. I want to. But it's not that easy._   
_I am really bad in expressing my feelings. Well, that lies in the family, I think. I mean, did you ever express your real feelings? I never knew what to think of you._   
_We are so opposite._   
_I hope that you can hear me, because that's the first time I open my heart on front of you._   
_It had been always very funny with you. You take things that easy – so why can't you do that right now?_   
_Why can't you just stand up and say: "Boy, I am hungry!", as you did it before?___

_Why do you loose this attitude when you need them the most?___

_I am not mad with you, baby bro', even if it sounds like that. Just worried like hell!___

_Guess that's my job. Worrying. Is it always like that between brothers and sisters?_   
_Quarrelling all the time, fighting over the stupidest things? And deep inside – a caring side which nobody wants to show?___

_I don't know.___

_I am sitting here. Waiting. Talking to you. Hoping that you can hear me. Pretending that everything will be fine.___

_And inside crying. I can't break down. I can't give up. I am the leader of this team, and I am responsible for everyone. But if you'll die...then I don't know how I will manage this.___

_But maybe your death will be better than the other possibility – the possibility of an apathetic Nosedive. This image frightens me the most._   
_That you wake up, and everything will change 8 years back, when you had worried us all.___

_It scared me so much to see you like that. I was 15, and I was used to your noisy character. There was no day which didn't end in a fight or a hot argument._   
_But then, from one day to another, you were so silent and...well, small._   
_Emotionless._   
_Just the big lost eyes in the tiny face, eyes way to serious for the kid.___

_You managed it once, and, like Duke said, you are strong. You will manage it this time, too.___

_So why am I that worried?_   
__   
__   
__   
**** ****

**To be continued...**   
****   
****   
**** ****

By the way, I only have the time to write on week-ends, and the next one I will be away with my orchestra.   
So don't be too angry if the next chapter takes longer than usual. Maybe I can try to write it during the week, but I can't promise anything.   
But the next chapter will have a showdown, or something like that. I don't know how you Americans call that. Maybe Turning point? Argh, forget it!

PappillonStar, it's your turn!*smile*

:) Kaeera 


	8. You would have died

Help_8

> __   
_This is the longest chapter I have ever written...phew, it was hard work! But this story is getting more and more complicated! I don't know how I invent these things....ARGH!_   
_This part is mainly about Nosedive. Forgive me. I am just a freak ;-)___
> 
> _*glares angrily towards PapillonStar* I wanted to wait until you posted Part 10, but you didn't! Then I descided that it was unfair to torture all the others out there and uploaded it. But it's still your turn! *mumbles something*_   
  
  
  
  

>
>> > > > > > > > > > **Help**
>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>> _ by Kaeera_ CHAPTER 8:   
  
****
>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>> ** You would have died**
> 
>   

> 
> Nosedive crawled out of the window, inspired by the idea to leave this place as fast as possible. Free, free at last!   
Leaving everybody behind – they would be stuck with their own problems! Ha! He didn't care anymore. Not at all. 
> 
> There was Puckworld, and there was peace. 
> 
> He had suffered enough. First the subway, and then this. Nobody could expect from him to stay any longer – the others would probably be happy that he left, because he was only the fool of the group. 
> 
> "And you think that's the right way to go?", a soft voice asked. Nosedive froze. He didn't have heard anyone enter – and it wasn't any familiar voice at all.   
Not familiar? Deep in his mind he remembered someone with this voice, but that couldn't be...   
Slowly he turned around. And gasped in shock as he saw the white woman standing there, right behind him.   
Her hair was as blond as his, and she was smiling an angelic smile. In fact, she looked very much like an angel. The clothes she wore where white, but the whole body seemed to be transparent.   
The young duck stepped forward and raised his hands as if he wanted to touch the figure, but his hands stopped shortly before... 
> 
> "Mom...", his voice was barely a whisper. "Mom!", he repeated, this time with more force. This couldn't be – his mother was dead. Dead people didn't come back, unless... 
> 
> "Did I die?", he asked frightened. 
> 
> "No.", she answered, "Not yet." 
> 
> He shook his head. "B-but....when I am not dead, what are you doing here? After all, you _are_ dead! That's a dream, or? No, it's reality....I don't know what it is!", he yelled frustrated and tried to sort the thoughts which were whirling around in his head. 
> 
> "Nosedive, do you think that's the right way?", his mother asked again and looked straight into his eyes with a serious expression. 
> 
> "What – this one?", Nosedive pointed to the window and snorted, "Well, it's a lot of better than staying here, I guess. After all, there isn't another way, so how do I know if it's the right way?!" 
> 
> The angelic duck smiled again. "There is another way."   
Dive's eyes followed her gaze and landed on the (grey) door. "Oh well", he muttered, "Of course there's a way through this damn door – if I'd have a key!" 
> 
> "You didn't have a key for the window either." 
> 
> "Oh.", was the only thing he could say and he stared down on his bloody hands. Strange that it didn't hurt. Maybe because this was a dream? 
> 
> "But anyway, I wouldn't want to go through this door – Wing and the others are out there and they don't want me anymore. They would just send me back, and I had to start right at the beginning." 
> 
> "I know that the way through the door is the harder one", his mother stated, "but Dive, think carefully, and then tell me: Is this way through the window right? Is it real?" 
> 
> Real? What did she mean with that? Nosedive thought and stared again out of the window. It was very real. He, after all, could smell the fresh air, could hear the sounds....it wasn't an illusion. No illusion could be that realistic. So why the question? 
> 
> Hey, but...it was Puckworld. But not the Puckworld how he had seen it the last time.   
No, it was the Puckworld of his childhood! 
> 
> But then...no, that couldn't be true...had he.....Confused, he tried to express his several thoughts into a sentence: 
> 
> "No, it's not real....it's something I remember, but it's not life like it is today. And you can't live in the past, so it would have been the wrong way..." 
> 
> He heard a soft laughter: "You've always been a very smart kid, Dive." 
> 
> "Mom?", he asked without looking at her, "What would have happened if I had went through this window?" 
> 
> _Please don't say what I am thinking right now!_   
_I don't want to hear it..._
> 
> "You would have died."   
  
  

> 
> * * *   
  

> 
> **The Pond, kitchen:**   
  

> 
> The only sound came from the refrigerator as Mallory entered the room. She opened it and took the milk out.   
Then she stood there, staring at the wall with the forgotten milk in her hands.   
Was it really yesterday Nosedive stormed out of the Pond to go to the inner city? Full of enthusiasm?   
She couldn't believe it. These hours must have been the longest in her young life, and it still didn't end!   
Mallory had never been very patient, and this was killing her nerves. 
> 
> "Not thirsty?", someone asked and entered the kitchen. 
> 
> Mallory continued staring at the wall. "Tanya, tell me: How can I drink when a friend of me is probably dying – or going insane?" 
> 
> Tanya shrugged and answered: "Well, logically you can't help him through is pain when you suffer, too, but I understand what you mean. I can't rest or work properly either. It's just nagging at me, never leaving me alone." 
> 
> "Poor Wildwing!", she continued, "For him it's more terrible than dead. If Nosedive dies....then our leader will never be the same again!" 
> 
> "But, Why for God's Sake only Nosedive? Why the youngest? Why the one who enjoys life the most? It's unfair....I mean, he can be a fool, but he's a good kid and he deserves it to have a normal teenager time!", Mallory shook her head, "And I told him that he's worthless....I feel so guilty! If he dies, my last words have been 'You are worthless'! I didn't mean that!" 
> 
> Tanya put her arm around the shoulder of the younger duck. "I think Nosedive knows that you didn't mean it. Don't feel bad about what you have said to him. That sounds as if you had given up hope! Don't you believe that he will survive this?" 
> 
> "S-Sure.", Mallory stuttered and tried to hide the small tear in her eye. 
> 
> Tanya smiled. "I guess if our belief is strong enough, then he will make it through. And when he wakes up, you can tell him everything you want, okay?" 
> 
> "Okay.", Mallory smiled back and muttered a soft 'Thanks' before she hurried to leave the room, still the milk in her hand. 
> 
> Tanya stayed back alone and stared at the same spot of the wall Mallory had watched earlier. "If I just could believe it myself!", she whispered, stood up and left the room, too.   
  
  

> 
> * * *   
  

> 
> He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So close to his death! Only some meters...he would have died! With 17!   
Oh my god....so this wasn't a dream. In a dream you can't die. 
> 
> "But maybe dead isn't so bad after all", he said slowly, "Why living? Nobody cares for me anymore, without Trash and Mookie, maybe. And they are human beings, have nothing to do with me. And I could come with you...", Nosedive looked into his mother's face, eyes pleading. 
> 
> "Oh yeah, you could come with me, but is it that what you want?", she watched him pacing up and down. "The one you love, would they abandon you?" 
> 
> "What means 'would', they already did!", he yelled, tears in his eyes, "My whole life I've been afraid that something like that would happen, and now it became hard reality! Right when I started to believe that I was important for them, like they were important for me!" 
> 
> "Nosedive, I've already told you that you are a smart kid, but sometimes it's better to think with your heart than with your brain!" 
> 
> The white shadow became more and more transparent. "Mom, don't leave me!", the duck shouted in panic, afraid to be alone in his prison again, with nobody to talk. "Please, Mom, don't abandon me, too!" 
> 
> But his mother vanished into some sparkling lights and the last words he could hear were _"I have to go back, Dive. Never loose your trust....and think with your heart..."_
> 
> Nosedive frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Thinking with your heart...a heart couldn't think, it could only feel... 
> 
> Feel? 
> 
> Surprised he discovered that deep inside he still trusted – and loved – his brother. And that he actually didn't believe that this _was_ his brother. 
> 
> With a smile on his lips he remembered the words of his mother: _"You have always been a smart kid..."_
> 
> He hadn't heard this sentence very often, but when he did, it meant so much for him!   
Nobody had never seen anything different in him than a fool, a clown. Nobody considered that deep inside this duck with the big beak there might be a more sensitive mind, somebody who searches for love and trust.   
Nobody without his family. They showed their love for him, and when the day was grey and everything sad, this words had always cheered him up: You are a smart kid.... 
> 
> And now she had said it again. Smart. Yeah, he could be smart – if he wanted.   
So he would open this door – now – and search a away out of this misery.   
He could do this! After all, he had people who supported him! 
> 
> And, even more important: he had himself! He and his stupid brain would manage this.   
In Nosedive-Style. 
> 
> He rubbed his hands: "Ooooookay, let's go to work!", he shouted and examined the door.   
"Well, eating some tacos wouldn't be that bad..."   
  
  

> 
> * * *   
  
  

> 
> Wildwing was reading an old comic book of Dive. Well, he tried to read it, but his mind wouldn't focus. He stared at the colorful drawings of superheroes – heroes who survived every blast with a smile, always a smart comment in their lips...   
The Mighty Ducks were heroes, too, in a way. It was strange to think of yourself as a hero. But it was hard reality.   
Unfortunately real hero-life wasn't that easy like it was described in Dive's comics. It contained also things like injuries, getting no sleep because you have to fight, never being able to go out without a weapon and the constant fear that something really bad might happen – like now.   
Maybe that was a reason why Dive liked this comics so much, he realised. Life was so simply in them, unlike theirs.   
He remembered the time his life had been simple and normal, too...   

> 
> FLASHBACK 
> 
> A_ much younger Wildwing, maybe 12 or 13 years old, is sitting in his room, reading a book. Suddenly his younger brother storms in: "Wing, Wing, do you play hockey with me?" His eyes are big and pleading, like the eyes of a pup....although Wildwing would prefer it to read his book now, he can't resist this look....like always._   
__"Okay, bro, just let me finish this chapter!"   
__"Oooooookay!!!", Dive yells happily and leaves the room, bouncing up and down: "I get the stuff, just hurry!"   
__"Hmmhm", is the reply of his brother who has already turned back to his book. 
> 
> _"Wildwing, honey?", his mother appears in the door, "Don't play too long, we will eat soon!"_   
_"S'okay, Mom", Wing waved with one hand, eyes never leaving the book, "Dive will be exhausted after half an hour. We will be back in time."_
> 
> _"Okay....ah, and don't get too dirty. Your pullover looked terrible yesterday!"_
> 
> _"Mom...."_
> 
> _"Yes, I know, I am annoying you. I'll go my way. Just take care of Dive, will you? He's so young and cheerful..."_
> 
> _"Mom, don't worry – I will always take care of Dive, promised!"_   

> 
> This promise – he had made it so easily, but totally convinced that he would manage this...after all, his parents were also there.   
But now their parents were gone, and he was the only one to take care of Dive. He hadn't done a very good job, though.   
Had he broken his promise? 
> 
> Slowly, he brushed the sweaty hair out of his brother's face. "Dive, please come back...", he whispered and sighed. "I miss you."   
  
  

> 
> * * *   
  
  

> 
> Nosedive peeked around the corner and saw a large corridor. The color was, of course, grey. Finally he had managed to find a way out! It had taken him a lot of patience to open this stupid door, and now his hands all read and swollen, but now he was free. 
> 
> Free! 
> 
> Free without an idea where to go. He sighed. This_was_weird_! He had two choices, left or right, and both looked very similar.   
How great! His mind had to be really twisted – maybe he should visit a doctor after that. Or maybe not. It would be ashaming. 
> 
> He would have stood there longer if he hadn't heard a voice. A voice he had missed during his time here... 
> 
> _"Dive, please come back...."_
> 
> He froze. That was Wildwing's voice, and he sounded so....frightened, worried....hopeless!   
It couldn't be! Wing was strong! He was never...no, he was always worried. How could he forget that? It was, after all, his brother he was thinking about. Worrying was normal for this guy. Oh well. This time he was quite happy about his brother's attitude – it would help him to find the way out of here! 
> 
> Slowly he walked left, to the place he had located his brother's voice. 
> 
> "I'm coming, Wing!", he whispered, a determined expression on his face. "I'm coming back!"   
  
  
  

> 
> **To be continued....**   
  
  

> 
> **Some Author Notes:** And, what did you think of this? I don't know anything about Nosedive's and Wildwing's parents, so I invented something. Hope you aren't angry! Well, this time there's a turning point in the story, I think. He's out of his room! How long did I let him suffer there?*evil grin* I am such a nasty author*hides in a corner* I think in the next part there will be Dive's awakening. Hope so. I actually planned to write it in this chapter, but then I got the idea of his mother and everything turned out longer....   
if you have any ideas how I should write the next chapter, so please write them in your review or mail me! I am always open for suggestions and constructive criticiscm(@Ottercub....lied and laid...*laughs* I bet I made the same mistake again, but I am too lazy to overread it! :-P)   
Anything else? Oh yeah, I am back from orchestra practise(3 days) and I AM TIRED! Didn't get that much sleep, ya know.   
So I am gonna stop now! LOVE YOU ALL! And your wonderful reviews....thanks to them I managed it to make this chapter longer...and to write it relatively fast(I wasn't at home very often!) THANKS!!*bows deeply and wipes tears away* - Kaeera   
  
  
  



	9. Awakening

Help_9

>   
_*gasps* And here....THE LAST PART! I can't believe it....I finished it!*sobs* And now it's over...*sighs*_   
_Sorry for letting you guys wait like this*blushes* I know, I'm evil. Yes. Honestly. I am an alien and they sent me...okay, forget about this. I am talking rubbish, like always._   
_I think they end is a little bit lousy, but well...read it and tell me what you think about it!_
> 
> _Yeah, and PapillonStar...it's your turn! HA! And I am ready, so you have to finish, too....*evil laughter*_   
_Oh well. I don't know what I will write next. Maybe I'll turn back to Digimon*smiles*_   
_But first I'll make a break.*happy smile*___
> 
> _Hey, this was unafir....I've finished this chapter on saturday morning, and then ff.net was down*grumbles* It really gets annyoing, huh? Well, hope I'll have a chance to upload this sometimes._
>
>> > > > > > > > > >   
  
  

>>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>>> **Help**   

>>>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>>>> _ by Kaeera_
> 
>   
  
  

> 
> **CHAPTER 9:**   
  
  

>
>> > > > > > > > > **Awakening**
> 
>   
  

> 
> **At the Pond:**
> 
> The silence in the pond was unbearable. It was funny, Duke though sarcastically, while wandering around. He used to like the silence. It was so peaceful, and you could think a lot about various things.   
But this silence was awkward. It was depressing. Yep, that was the right word. It wasn't a 'every-thing-is-okay' silence, no, this silence was the lost of any noises which should be there – like the loud music of Nosedive, for example. 
> 
> Of course, he could go into his room and switch on the music, but that wouldn't be the same. It was not alone the music which was missing – it was his younger team-mate with the lazy attitude. 
> 
> Duke sighed. He, in fact, cared a lot for the blond duck. It was like having a little brother.   
Family was something very strange and new to him, but he had always enjoyed the feeling of having somebody to worry about. Somebody you could feel responsible for.   
He didn't know why – hell, right now he was _sick_ of worry, but he wouldn't want to have it another way. 
> 
> Slowly he walked towards the tv room and peeked through the door. There was Grin, sitting in a chair, meditating and eyes closed. The tv was on, the ex-thief noticed and looked on the screen. The scene there made him smile: Barney the Bear, Nosedive's and Grin's favourite tv-show. He had never understood what they found so fascinating at this show, but had accepted it as another unsolved secret of life.   
"Hey, what's up, big guy?", he asked, faking a grin on his lips. 
> 
> "Searching.", was the calm answer. 
> 
> "Searching?", Duke repeated, confused. "What?" 
> 
> "The lost soul." 
> 
> "Uh-huh....do you mean Nosedive?" 
> 
> "Right." 
> 
> "Aha.", nodded Duke understanding, although he didn't understand a single word. Well, that was normal with this guy. He was one of the big mysteries of the universe, too. 
> 
> He settled down beside his huge friend and stared at the screen, thoughts whirling through his mind. 'We are all becoming insane!', he thought bitterly, 'Mallory's hot temper has vanished without even a 'pouf', Tanya doesn't invent anything, Wildwing is never leaving the infirmary and Grin is searching for a soul...'   
And he himself? He didn't know. 
> 
> "Don't worry." , the sudden voice of Grin interrupted his self-statement. 
> 
> "You startled me!", he complained and shook his head, "How am I supposed not to worry? I am sure you worry a lot!" 
> 
> "I do. But his soul has found the right way. Now he just has to go it." 
> 
> "What do you mean with that? How can you know anything about Nosedive's soul when he's lying in a coma??", the older duck wanted to know. 
> 
> "I don't know it.", Grin opened his eyes. "But I feel it. Spirit is everywhere. You just have to open your heart." 
> 
> Duke just stared. "That's....illogical!" 
> 
> "Maybe it is.", Grin replied and a soft smile crossed his face. "But is life logical?" 
> 
> Duke wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Maybe he wasn't wrong. After all, the world was a strange place. Who would have thought of such strange creatures like human beings? Duke never! And they played ice-hockey... 
> 
> So why not spirit in the air?   
  
  

> 
> * * *   
  
  

> 
> Nosedive shuddered. This place was creepy and damn cold!   
He had lost the voice of his brother long ago and was now struggling along the corridor which seemed to vanish in the nowhere. No doors, and no end in sight.   
'   
You owe me a big one, 'bro', he thought sarcastically while he continued his way. 'Like....let's think....every comic I want? And _no_ training in the early morning!' 
> 
> Oh well. Right now he would be happy about training, he had to admit. It was far more comfortable than this weird dream here. 
> 
> GREY!!! One thing was sure, he would never! paint any room, any corridor, any SHOES in this color. He had seen enough of it for AGES! 
> 
> "Do you want to flee?", a cold voice snarled. 
> 
> He stopped and turned around. Of course, it was Wildwing again. Determined he remembered what his mother – or better, her ghost – had told him. About his brother. And himself.   
"Yes.", he answered calmly, staring right into his opponents eyes. 
> 
> "You know that we won't accept you. You aren't a member of our team anymore." 
> 
> Other figures stepped out of the shadow behind his brother. Duke. Tanya. Mallory. Even Grin. 
> 
> "You are lying.", Nosedive stated, forcing himself to be strong. "You aren't my brother. You are just imagination. My brother would never do that to me." 
> 
> "So, and how do you come to think like that?", the imagination wanted to know. 
> 
> "Because my brother loves me! And I trust him!"   

> 
> "Oh, how nice", Mallory spoke in a strange, singing tone, "But you didn't trust him when you've been in the room, did you? What a big faith you have in your brother....loose it whenever he says something bad." 
> 
> "Maybe that's true.", he said thoughtfully. "But that's not the mistake of my brother. It's MY mistake, do you understand? Wildwing did never do anything wrong. It was me who didn't told him when I was frightened, who pretended to be stronger than I was. It was all MY fault – and it was my fault that you appeared in this dream. I can't blame my brother, I only can blame myself!", he continued furiously. 
> 
> "And that's the reason why I will leave now. I will go back and tell Wildwing that everything is okay, that he doesn't have to worry anymore. Maybe I lost my trust, and I surely will loose it again, but right now I _do_ trust my brother with every part of my heart, and that's why you can't and won't prevent me from leaving!!!" 
> 
> He looked straight into everyone's eyes, surprised by his sudden outburst. But now that he had said it, he realised that it was true. It was his fault.   
He had never been good in trusting. Of course, he had relied on his brother, but that was not the same.   
In fact, he had always waited for the day his brother would tell him exactly this words: "_I don't love you anymore...leave me and the team!"_   

> 
> But his brother would never do that. Never!   
He had learned a lesson today. And hopefully he would keep it in his mind! 
> 
> "So, do you want to keep me away?", he yelled, moving himself into a fighting position. 
> 
> But the others weren't moving. Just Duke lifted his hand and smiled. "Well done, kid." 
> 
> And then they vanished.   

> 
> Nosedive gasped. He had expected hard words, fighting, screaming...but this? Oh well. Another proof that it as his weird brain which was dreaming. 
> 
> He turned around to continue his lonely journey through the corridor of the corridors, but the corridor had vanished, too. Well, that was the first he could think of when he saw the shining colors. Then he noticed that it was the same corridor, it only looked much more friendly. A warm light was shining, although there was no sun, and the walls were now yellow and green instead of the pale grey.   

> 
> And there was a door. Nosedive had to smile when he discovered that the door was full of childish paintings – paintings which, he realised, were drawn by himself, long time ago. Slowly he stroked over it.   
Back then his life had been happy and peaceful. But that was the past, and you can't live in the past. You have to enjoy every single moment.   
Problems are there to be solved. And he would do that.   
Smiling, he opened the door and walked through. 
> 
> For a moment, there was a shining light. And then darkness.   
  

> 
> "_I'm really happy that he managed it. I was afraid that he wouldn't make it"_
> 
> _"He's strong. And he's our son. We can be proud of him!"_
> 
> _"It was nice to see him again. Nice and sad...but he deserves it to live."_
> 
> _The voices were talking while Nosedive seemed to be floating, somehow, somewhere. He hadn't any clue where he was, or what has happened. Small pieces of the image of a grey room where in his mind, but too few to remember anything clear._
> 
> _The only thing he knew was that he recognised this voices._   

> 
> _"Nosedive, it's time for you to go home.", the feminine voice said, and it sounded as if she was crying and smiling at the same time._
> 
> _"Mother?", he wanted to ask, but he couldn't speak._
> 
> _"My son, you mastered this difficult exercise." said the other, male voice, and the young Duck knew immediately that it was his father. "Wildwing is waiting for you, and so are the others."_
> 
> _"Father, don't go! I- I miss you!"_
> 
> _"We miss you, too, but you aren't ready for the death yet. There are so many adventures which are waiting for you and your brother..."_
> 
> _"Mom....Dad...."_
> 
> _He wanted to say more, wanted to say how much he loved them, but he couldn't. Darkness was coming again, but this time it was like falling in a deep hole where you can't see the ground. He screamed, but no sound could be heard, until finally...._   
  

> 
> * * *   
  

> 
> Wildwing was just entering the infirmary when he heard the moan. He put the soda down and rushed to the bed.   
But it seemed as if nothing had changed – Nosedive was still laying motionless in the bed, face pale. He sighed and decided that the moan must have been imagination; after all he hadn't sleep for a long time. And he would have believed that, if not exactly in this moment the eyelids of the younger duck twitched... 
> 
> "Nosedive?", he asked, voice full of hope and worry.   
  

> 
> * * *   
  

> 
> _Suddenly he could feel something under his hands. It was still dark, but it wasn't the frightening, unnatural darkness like before, no, it was the simple darkness of having the eyelids closed._   
_He was lying in bed, the young duck figured out, and for a moment he was confused._
> 
> _Then the memory came back with shocking intensity._
> 
> _He remembered the subway, the dream, the light....and the pain. And the pain was still there, a murder headache and something which he couldn't identify. He moaned softly._   
_Was this dream over? Or was it just another part of it?_
> 
> _If he was awake, then he should better try to open his eyes – he had have enough of darkness and dreams for the rest of his life!_
> 
> _But opening his eyes was a lot of more difficult than he had thought. First of all it needed much strength, and he felt deadly tired._   
_Well, Nosedive wouldn't be Nosedive if he wasn't as stubborn as a bull. So he tried._
> 
> _And then, he heard the voice which made him nearly jump of joy._
> 
> "Nosedive?" 
> 
> _That was Wildwing! So he was back, was he? Fine! Now the only problem was to open this damn eyes...._   
  
  

> 
> * * *   
  

> 
> Wildwing froze when he saw the eyelids twitching more in response to his question.   
Nosedive was waking up! How long had he waited for that?   
For a moment he wanted to yell of happiness, but then he remembered some of the facts Tanya had told him before. 
> 
> "_Even if he pulls through, there might be the danger of after-effects"_, she had warned him. "_Many people who suffered through a coma lost their personality....they were totally apathetic, not speaking, not reacting. As if they were in coma again!_   
__They had to learn speaking , had to learn to touch people...but the younger the person is, the more harder it is for him to regain is personality." 
> 
> Suddenly the mighty leader was frightened. What would he do if his little baby bro' was....apathetic? It would be even more horrible that this, wouldn't it? 
> 
> Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realise that his younger sibling had finally managed it to open his eyes and stared at him with a kind of shock on his face.   
  

> 
> Nosedive was stumbled. He had opened his eyes, and there was Wildwing, right in front of him, but it seemed that he was worrying about something. "Typical", he thought sarcastically. "Always worrying."   
For the first moment he had seen his brother, he had felt fear. The memory of how the dream-Wildwing had abandoned him was still fresh in his head and hurt a lot.   
But this wasn't the Wind of his dreams, he convinced himself. This was the right Wing; powerful, caring and hopeless boring. 
> 
> And then the eyes of the two brothers met each other.   
  
  

> 
> Wildwing's first impression was relief when he noticed that his brother looked at him. 
> 
> "Hi Dive.", he said softly, afraid that this wonderful dream would burst into thousand pieces the moment he spoke. 
> 
> And then he saw something which made his heart beat faster. 
> 
> Nosedive smiled. Oh well, you couldn't call it smiling. It was more a 'grinning full of happiness and evil thought'. A typical Nosedive Grin! 
> 
> "Whoa Wing!" (_A/N: alliteration! Does anyone notice that?*laughs* Okay, on with the story!_), Dive said, voice a little bit unsteady. 
> 
> "I'm starving. You don't have a taco or something like that?" 
> 
> Wildwing laughed. "Nope bro', I am sorry. Just disgusting hospital food for people who have been lying in a coma for over a week and worried their friends and relatives sick!" 
> 
> Nosedive groaned: "I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have woken up!" 
> 
> The both laughed, and Wildwing knew that everything would be okay. His brother was back, and he was not apathetic, he was....he was just Nosedive, and that was enough!   
  
  

> 
> **The End**   
  
  
  

> 
> _I don't know....it's kinda short. Maybe I will write an epilogue, someday, somehow.(If you have ideas, then tell me! I would like to hear them!)_   
_And THANKS A LOT FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! WildfireFriendship, Ottercup, Settiai(I've only read one of your stories so far...I am in stress...), PapillonStar, BecksMichales (did I write it right?), Wildwing98 and how you all call yourselves (I forgot the names*sweatdrops* Sorry! But I mean you! Yes, you! - If you have reviewed*g*)...It was wonderful to write, and I hope it was wonderful for you to read!_
> 
> _Maybe well 'see' each other in another story....I'm pathetic. I know.*puts hand behind her head*_
> 
> _Bye Kaeera_   
  
  
  
  


  



End file.
